Yagosu
Yagosu is a mutated shrimp Kaiju and a character used by Ty-Dawg. Origin Yagosu started out as a simple shrimp living in the ocean, in the time before Kaiju were more widespread and known, and would most likely have been inevitably eaten by some larger predator had fate not intervened. During secret nuclear testing in the water, Yagosu was swimming and living his normal shrimp life's, but began to show signs of mutation. Eventually, he sucked up all of the radiation within the ocean and became massive, as well as gaining new powers. He started by rampaging across the ocean, picking off and eating other aquatic animals. He then surfaced onto land and began a new rampage as he repeated the same thing, except now with humans. Eventually, he was tricked into going to the Arctic and was frozen in a block of ice. Not to be released until further into the future.... Personality Yagosu is not as extremely intelligent as some other Kaiju and beings, but is far from unintelligent or completely bestial. He consistently seeks to rampage and attack smaller creatures than him, seemingly as some sort of revenge for his original status as a simple and weak prey creature. When faced with a bigger or stronger opponent, he usually attempts to strategize a way to beat them, if he takes too much damage or the opponent is obviously far stronger than him, then he will flee. He also seems to be somewhat of a glutton, as his favorite way of attacking smaller creatures is to consume his victims, sometimes multiple ones at once. History Debut: Yagosu, the Fire Monster In space, a massive unidentified ship began approaching Earth, and started heading towards the arctic. It scanned the massive amount of ice as it swept over it, before finally stopping above a particular piece; the ship then fired a high power laser beam at the block of ice, causing it to start cracking. Finally, the block cracked open, revealing a massive mutated monster, resembling a shrimp; Yagosu! Ysgosu roared out, blasting beams of fire all over the place, before hitting the ground with it and created a large hole, jumping through it. On the next day, Yagosu was sent in to attack Ushiaia, Argentina, spewing streams of nuclear fire down at the area, setting it a blaze. Destoroyah 2007 then appeared at Ushiaia, Argentina where he came to seemingly assist Yagosu during his rampage. Destoroyah cackled like a lunatic, then sprays his Micro-Oxygen Beam across some buildings, blowing them up. Then Zilla Jr. appeared during the beginning of their attack, bursting out from the ground and fought off Yagosu first. Zilla Jr. rushed in and blasted his Atomic Ray at the two, to which Yagosu jumped back, hit in the chest. Yagosu then roared out with anger as smoke came off it, before firing a blast of fire at Zilla Jr.; Zilla Jr. staggered back. Zilla Jr. swung his tail, sending a small building hurdling at Yagosu; Yagosu threw his claws up in front of him, managing to minimize the attack's damage and then started rushing forward, before attempting to pounce onto Zilla Jr.. Yagosu then bit onto Zilla Jr., but then Destoryah 2007 rammed at the two like a rhino, causing them both to fly against some buildings. Destoryah 2007 cackled, then sweeping his Micro-Oxyegen Beam towards Zilla Jr., causing some buildings to explode; Zilla Jr. rolled away, doing his best to avoid the beam. Yagosu then fired a fiery stream at his combatants; Zilla Jr. was hit by the fire stream, staggering back and trying to put out some flames. Zilla Jr. rushed in and punched at Yagosu, following it up by then grabbing Yagosu, picking him up and then throwing him down to the ground against some trees. Yagosu screeched, as he started getting up he growled in fury, and rushed towards Zilla Junior as he attempted to dig his pincer-like legs into his flesh. Zilla Jr. roared in pain, bleeding from the pincers. Zilla Jr. tangled with Yagosu, wrestling him to get him off. Yagosu eventually was forced off, but was somewhat pleased by the damage he did. Destoroyah 2007 then charged at Zilla Jr., ramming at him and sending him down to the ground, but then Nessie Jr. arrived to help Zilla Jr.. As Nessie Jr. fought off Destoroyah 2007, Zilla J. fought Yagosu some more. Zilla Jr. and Yagosu then got into a long beam fight with both their fire stream and atomic ray; it going on for minutes. Eventually, Zilla Jr. won out and Yagosu finally lost out, the beam hitting him directly in the face. He was now blind for a moment and was stumbling around as it randomly fired its Fire in all directions. Zilla Jr. burrowed underground and then reappeared next to Yagosu, punching at him hard. Yagosu roared again, stumbling back and nearly falling over. He regained his composure and fired a blast of fire at Zilla Jr., once again. Zilla Jr. was hit by the stream of fire, crashes against the ground. As Yagosu charged at Zilla Jr. with one of his pincers, Zilla Jr. then flipped over, whipping his tail at Yagosu. Zilla Jr. then blasted his Atomic Ray around Yagosu's area, creating some small explosions. Yagosu pushed himself up, roaring in fury, before he attempted to punch Zilla Junior with his claw; Zilla Jr. grabbed the punch and then punched at Yagosu's face. Yagosu stumbled back again, making growls of pain and anger, before remembering something Junior did earlier. Testing his idea, he shot a blast of fire towards a nearby building. Zilla Jr. then charged at Yagosu, only for Yagosu to set on him fire with his fire stream, causing Zilla Jr. to temporarily cease his attack and put the fire on him out. Nessie Jr. then fought off Yagosu for a while, to which then Zilla Jr. put the fire out from hiimself a few burning buildings and then resumed his fight with Yagosu. Zilla Jr. then jumped back in, kangaroo kicking at Yagosu and then blasting his Atomic Ray at Yagosu, destroying one of his claws. Yagosu then screeched and retreated into the waters, haven had enough of the battle. Locked On Target Yagosu then appeared in New York City to rampage. Yagosu ate some vehicles and people and then Gekkoku 4 was deployed to take down Yagosu. Gekkoku 4 started off his counterattack by firing Sonium blasts at Yagosu, gaining Yagosu's attention. Gekkoku 4's claws go snapping, emitting some steam from it's back, then heads towards Yagosu, locking on target. Yagosu then fired a stream of nuclear fire at Gekkoku 4, sending Gekkoku 4 staggering back. Gekkoku 4 then fired his Somnium Guns at Yagosu, to which Gekkoku 4 then charged at Yagosu. Then all of a sudden, some finger beams were shot against Gekkoku 4, causing Gekkoku 4 to crash against a building; Degunja had arrived. Degunja then fired down more finger beams down at Gekkoku 4, hitting against Gekkoku 4 and causing him to stagger across towards Yagosu. Yagosu then bashed his pincer legs against Gekkoku 4, damaging Gekkoku 4. Degunja then blasted his finger beams down at Gekkoku 4, taking down Gekkoku 4. Degunja and Yagosu roared in victory and continued to rampage, but their victory was short-lived Gipsy Danger appeared by blasting some plasma rounds at the two kaiju, gaining their attention. Degunja launched a tornado towards Gipsy Danger's area, sending some buildings flying at her, followed up by Yagosu blasting his nuclear fire against her. Gipsy Danger fired some Plasmacaster rounds at some flying buildings, gets hit by the nuclear fire but still moving on. Gipsy Danger then grabbed one of the flying buildings, hurling at Yagosu; Yagosu staggered back and then rolled over. Degunja then charged at Gipsy Danger, as did Yagosu; Gipsy Danger rushed at Degunja and then punched him across the face, causing Degunja to stagger back. Gipsy Danger then focused back on Yagosu and got out her chainswords, slashing at Yagosu. Yagosu roared, a large slash appearing on it chest as it started bleeding green blood. Degunja then reappeared and kicked against Gipdy Danger; catching Gipsy Danger by surprise and causing her to roll over. Gipsy Danger then got back up and kicked both legs against Degunja and Yagosu, sending them both back. Gipsy Danger then both fired Plasmacasters at Degunja and Yagosu's area, creating a powerful explosions around them. Degunja summoned some more tornadoes towards his combatants, sending out strong gusts of wind, blowing some buildings down. Gipsy Danger did her best to keep balance, but then was sent flying across, then crash-landing towards the ground. Yagosu attempted to rush at Gipsy Danger, but then Gipsy Danger grabbed onto Yagosu and threw him aside. Degunja then began to fire finger beams at area like crazy. Gipsy Danger was hit by the finger beams, staggering back as they hit against her, but Gipsy refused to give up; doing her best to stay in even with the barrage of finger beams. Gipsy Danger then got out chainswords and then slashed against Degunja, sending Degunja crashing against a building. Gipsy Danger then blasted her plasmacaster against Yagosu, sending Yagosu scuttling back. Degunja then reappeared and prepared to tackle Gipsy Danger, only for Gipsy Danger to then turn around and then activated right elbow, then turning on Elbow Rocket and rocketting Degunja in the mouth, sending several teeth flying and punching against him very hard. Degunja shrieked, staggering back and roaring in pain, then kicking a small building at Gipsy Danger. Yagosu then blasted nuclear fire against Gipsy Danger's back, setting it partially on fire. Gipsy Danger continued to fight on, even as Yagosu started slicing onto the Jaeger with his massive claws. Degunja then charged at Gipsy Danger; Gipsy Danger saw the oncoming kaiju and dealed with Yagosu a bit more, then fires nuclear vortex turbine blast at point-blank range at Degunja. Gipsy Danger then punched Yagosu in the face, following it up by stabbing one of the chainswords against him; Yagosu roared violently, taking another wound and scuttling back. As Degunja came back in, Gipsy Danger then got out her plasmacaster and fired it directly at Degunja; finally taking down the beast. Degunja then fell over and exploded, destroying him. Gipsy Danger's visor glowed and then turned around, focusing back on Yagosu. Before Yagosu could fire another stream of nuclear fire at Gipsy, Gipsy Danger then fired one more blast from it's Nuclear Vortex Turbine, creating a big explosion in front of Yagosu, but also wearing itself out more. Yagosu was blasted back onto the ground, a few of his pincers falling off and a crack forming in a claw, he was also covered in his own green blood. Gipsy Danger then walked over to Yagosu and threw him down to the ground hard. Yagosu then rolled over and then took off, retreating into the ocean. Compulsory Service Sleeping in a lake in Salem, Oregon, Yagosu was awakened by the rampage of ShodaiPutera and ShodaiTorikera. Rising from the lake and curious of the two monsters, he roared to get their attention. In response, Torikera charged towards him and knocked him back. Retaliating, Yagosu blasted a stream of fire towards him. Flying by, ShodaiPutera fired his own blast of fire, which Yagosu shielded himself a giants by covering his face with his claws. Yagosu then fired another blast towards Putera, but was surprised when he sent down another fireball and grabbed Puteras leg in the confusion. He was then knocked down by Torikeras horn missiles, and left on the ground. He smacked Putera with his claw when he picked him, unamused, But was wounded heavily when Torikera stabbed him with his horns. ShodaiTirano then arrived and knocked him out with his tail. The three Dino’s then carried hi, back to the island of their master, Neo Axor. Lifting up Yagosus wounded form and insulting him, he was enslaved by Neo Axors Slave rays and then kneeled before him, completely under his control. Abilities * Nuclear Fire: Yagosu is capable of firing blasts of fire from his mouth, which are nuclear powered and capable of causing great destruction. * Claws: Yagosu has strong crustacean claws, which he can use to grab or crush things and people * Pincer Legs: Yagosu has long, pincer like legs, which can dig into the flesh of most opponents easily * Limb Regeneration: If necessary, Yagosu can regenerate his claws or legs, although it takes a while. * Adept Swimmer: Yagosu can swim at fast speds underwater. * Sharp Fangs: While not used much, Yagosu has sharp fangs that cut and pierce and are strong enough to bite through strong metals. Weaknesses * Fear of Ice: Due to his years frozen, he has gained an instinctive fear of ice and panics when surrounded or encased by it. Trivia *Yagosu comes from the very obscure 1960's manga titled Yagosu. *Yagosu is the first enemy kaiju to make Zilla Jr. bleed. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg)